1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless receiver capable of reliably receiving GPS (global positioning system) satellite radio waves.
2. Related Background Art
In communications by using a conventional portable wireless receiver having a speaker/microphone unit or head set, the wireless receiver main body itself is in many cases held by the belt of a user at the waist position.
The position of a GPS receiver can be measured by receiving radio waves from GPS (global positioning system) satellites, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 6-15022. The position of the antenna of this receiver is at the waist as shown in FIG. 5 of the Publication. Since the antenna is at the low position of the human body, the human body becomes a shade (obstacle) of satellite radio communications and good communications are sometimes difficult.
A portable receiver capable of GPS radio wave reception disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 6-230104 is not possible to communicate while it is carried by a user in motion because the GPS antenna is required to be picked up from a case and set properly.
A police or guard man carrying a portable wireless receiver can communicate with a police station or guard headquarter to inform the contents of an accident, the position of an accident site, or the like when the accident occurs during patrol.
However, in some cases, speech communications with a police station or guard headquarter to inform the contents of an accident or the position of an accident site were impossible in some cases if there is no sufficient time to inform in an urgent state. A portable wireless receiver capable of informing the position of a user even in such cases without speech communications has long been desired.